I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electronics, and more specifically to measurement circuits for a wireless communication device.
II. Background
A wireless communication device typically includes a transmitter to support data transmission. The transmitter may have a power amplifier to amplify a radio frequency (RF) signal and provide high output power. The power amplifier may be designed to drive a particular load impedance (e.g., 50 Ohms) and to have the best possible efficiency at a maximum output power level. The power amplifier may observe a variable load impedance, which may change due to various reasons described below. Furthermore, the power amplifier may operate over a wide range of output power levels, and the efficiency of the power amplifier may decrease at lower output power levels. It may be desirable to improve the operation of the power amplifier.